Aaron Wiliford
Clothing Armor Weapons/psionics: Money/Funds: * Blacksmithing: * Bowyering: * Chemistry: * Cybernetics: * Fletching: * Genetics: * Gunsmithing: * Horsemanship: * Leatherworking: * Mechatronics: * Musketeering: Novice * Swordsmanship: Master Saves: Combat Skills: Technological Skills: Stealth Skills: Misc. Skills: Racial Traits+Perks: (Add more as you need) Hobbies: 1) 2) 3) Fears: 1) 2) 3) Likes: 1) 2) 3) Dislikes: 1) 2) 3) Backpack Inventory: Tent (Two Person) Sleeping Bag Wire Cutters Duct Tape Electrical Tape Climbing Harness Climbing Pick Field Rations (1 day) Hemp Rope (20ft) Bio: Physical Description Aaron Williford is approximately thirty years of age and stands just shy of six foot four. He is lean but solid in stature and the majority of his height is in his legs. Aaron is not remarkable in any way except for his eyes; green and piercing like darts. His skin is white although tanned from years wandering the jungles of what used to be the United States. = Pre-War Aaron was born into the world the son of a soldier, his father, and a baker, his mother. His family was neither precisely rich nor precisely poor. An average family for what one day for Aaron was going to be an average hero. Until his teenage years Aaron lived a fairly normal life. He went to school, he eventually found a job as a pizza delivery guy before he joined the Army. He joined because of his patriotism and because of his family's legacy which he intended to pursue and carry on. Little did he know it would lead him into a serious number of close encounters with death as he lost more than he ever thought possible. During the War When the Nell came to Earth for the first time, Aaron wasn't at home. He was deployed overseas to the Middle East where he had been busy with the latest peacekeeping action caused by the bickering of the United Nations in an attempt to put down terroristic aggression in the area. He was out on a fairly routine patrol when the first radio transmissions came in that called every unit back to base as the Defcon level of the United States was raised higher than it had ever been in almost a century. He, like others, waited to hear the exciting news about intelligent life that had not only been confirmed to exist but had actually visited the human race for the first time. It was history in the making... just perhaps not the war Aaron thought it would be initially. When the first of the bombs fell on New York City and New Hampshire, decimating them and leaving very little in the way of survivors, Aaron's entire unit was in shock at the realization this might very well have been the apocalypse. All units were ordered to immediately make a return flight home in full 'battle rattle' (wearing all of their combat gear) and to prepare for an immediate counter assault. They didn't make it home in time to fight within the crowded streets of Washington D.C. or the Raleigh Massacre but they did participate in a few other major battles. Their first stop into the territory was along the Emerald Isles where they linked up with scattered resistance fighters that included the 82nd Airborne and 2nd Armored Battalion's remainders. Scooped up by General McDonough, the 12th Infantry Regiment swept northwards despite protests from the resistance leaders that had been picked up. Aaron's unit had been starving for blood and chaos and combat... and so had Aaron. How could he not have been? The only thing Aaron had access to was a radio that constantly described how the aliens were butchering people in the streets and slaking their own thirst for blood against unarmed civilians. It was during his first battle that he realized this force was nothing like they had ever seen. Nell soldiers and Hounds cut down American troops in all directions as the 12th Infantry, minus a mere half dozen people, was completely wiped out. The battle lasted a mere two hours which for a full regiment was supposed to be nearly nothing to fight in for time. Aaron managed to salvage a few lives out of the rubble after the fighting ceased... but he hadn't been able to do much after his weapon malfunctioned and caused a sheared bolt. It was later on that Aaron was picked up and attached to what remained of the 29th from Georgia after he and his fellow survivors wandered aimlessly for a few days after being completely separated from their unit and their supplies exhausted. The 29th led him into Tennessee where they linked up with the 101st Airborne who had largely been cut off from their own chain of command. Lacking any experienced officers and with many of the lower ranking officers bickering about how things were supposed to be run or who was in charge, Aaron and his new division were horridly outmatched when they ran across an enemy armored column in the mountains whom ambushed them dozens of times as they fled into Kentucky. With the majority of the highest brass in shambles at best or completely eliminated at worst, the decisions ultimately fell upon a Captain with barely enough rank to lead a company of soldiers to lead a battalion into war. Eventually Aaron's time in the Army got the best of him. He was sent with a group for yet another counter offensive although this time they were to be sent deep behind enemy lines. Nestled inside a UH-60 Blackhawk with his rifle in his hands, Aaron's mission became that much harder when they began to take hostile ground fire. One of the shots narrowly clipped the tail of the helicopter and sent its rear rotor flying away. The spinning bird eventually crashed into the side of a building. With both pilots dead due to being impaled with shrapnel and rebar, most of his team thrown out of the helicopter and only one other survivor whom had lost his legs in the crash, Aaron picked up his fallen comrade and slung him over his shoulder. The two managed to make it into the basement despite heavy incoming enemy fire. Mortars eventually collapsed the structure above them though through windows they were still able to return fire on enemy forces that were advancing on their position. In the chaos that befell the battlefield once surviving units tried desperately to land and retrieve the two soldiers an artillery strike was called in on the building to prevent Aaron and his newfound partner Jimmy from falling into enemy hands. Fortunately for them both, there were empty cryostasis tubes within the basement... and the two were frozen to prevent their deaths of starvation or in Jimmy's case, blood loss. Post-War He began his career in Sojourner waking up from cryostasis near the border of Canada. For a few months he wandered alone, nearly succumbing to madness and fatigue many times before eventually collapsing into the snow after running out of food. He lay there for days, waiting for death to take him until eventually he was found by some wandering traders who took him in and nursed him back to health. One of the traders, Doc, saw Aaron's potential as a warrior and trained him to use a sword once he was well enough. He also taught him how to survive in the wilderness better than his military training had taught him since that training was mostly engineered towards short term survival solutions to await evacuation rather than extended durations. Over time the two grew increasingly apart as Aaron showed sociopathic tendencies almost everywhere aside from on the battlefield. Eventually they separated and Aaron made his way into the territories of Demshrin where he soon enlisted into the army. Aaron fought in many conquests, skirmishes and wars as the city-state Demshrin fought to claim its dominance in the name of the Emperor. Aaron, though not of nobility, was made into a Knight for Demshrin. Eventually, Demshrin went to war against Rione. He had joined initially because he thought all other forms of civilization dead and wanted to help rebuild it until the time was right to turn it into a democracy. He had joined because he truly believed in the cause that Demshrin gave to its soldiers in its sermons; peace on Earth and a permanent home for Christianity. Unfortunately for Aaron, that façade was shattered. Category:Characters